GE/NS AC446CM
The GE/NS AC44C6M, is a 4400 hp diesel locomotive that was built by GE Transportation Systems, and rebuilt by GE, American Motive Power, Inc. and Norfolk Southern's Juniata and Roanoke Shops, starting in September 2015. The AC44C6M is still equipped with the 16-cylinder 7FDL-16 prime mover. It features GE's alternating current 5GEB13B7 traction motors. The AC44C6M features the wide cab design found on the later ES44AC model. Externally, there are many differences on the forward section of the locomotive, but the remainder of the locomotive is the same. Internally, AC44C6Ms have new under-floor air conditioner, cab signals, LSL, DPU systems, PTC, and ECP braking ability, a signifiant technological improvement from the GE Dash 9-40C units. Norfolk Southern Railway (NS) is the only operator of this model. The company has plans on rebuilding all 125 Dash 9-40C units, currently numbered 8764–8888. They will be numbered 4000-4124. General Electric has agreed to rebuild an additional 450 Dash 9-44CW units, and will be numbered from 4125-4574. Juniata and Roanoke will rebuild all of the remaining Dash 9-40Cs by the end of 2018. Norfolk Southern has 6 units painted in special schemes. These units are NS 4000-4005. NS units 4000 and 4001 are painted in a blue, gold and white scheme. These units have been called "The Sonic Bonnets". NS units 4002 and 4003 are painted in black, tuscan red, gray, and white scheme. NS units 4004 and 4005 are painted in black, blue, gray, and white scheme. All of these units have DC to AC Waveform lettering underneath the cab windows.The red mane on units 4002 and 4003 mean that the units were rebuilt at Roanoke Locomotive shops. The blue mane on units 4004 and 4005 mean that the units were rebuilt at Juniata locomotive shops. NS units 4000 and 4001 were released on December 28th, 2015. NS unit 4002 was released on September 1st, 2016. NS unit 4004 was released on August 16th, 2016. NS units 4003 and 4005 were both released on December 15th, 2016. As of June 2018, 142 locomotives have been completed. Two of the locomotives, 4000 and 4001, are painted in a special blue, gold, and white paint scheme. The two special locomotives have seen extensive testing on coal trains in Virginia and West Virginia, but occasionally have ended up in other locations. 57 units are planned to be rebuilt in 2017. 13 are set to be rebuilt in Fort Worth, 4 in Roanoke, and 9 in Altoona. The rest have either been completed or are in storage pending retirement. In August 2017, NS made an agreement with GE for rebuilding of 500 Dash 9-44CW Locomotives (C44-9W) into AC44C6M (numbered 4075-4574) from 2018-2022, with 100 units to be rebuilt every year, 50 by GE and 50 by NS at Juniata and Roanoke Shops. Two Dash 9 Locomotives will be rebuilt as AC44C6CF using electrical components by CAF USA. In October 2017, Canadian Pacific started a similar program with its older AC4400CW fleet; their rebuilds are classified as AC4400CWMs instead. On April 15, 2017, Norfolk Southern 4001 derailed in Mattawana while leading a freight train en route to Pittsburgh. Category:Article stubs Category:Diesel Locomotives